simplicity
by oswaldtheclarinet
Summary: As young officials, Erwin, Hange, and Levi exchange memorable interanctions, some having more dire consequences than others. Read to find out the personal ins and outs of outs of our favourite aot characters! enjoy :) this story / characters are obviously not mine.
1. chapter one bright beets

chapter one / bright beets

if there was one word to describe the colour of Hange's passion, it would be beet-red. the vivid and bright colour perfectly matching to the intensity that is wondrous Hange.

The window showing the outdoors was a midnight black. She leaned her hands on the wooden desk that was given exclusively to her for the experiments she would conduct there. Such experiments like examining titan fingernails, the thickness of a strand of hair, or just looking at basic anatomy comparisons. Hange sighed as she blankly stared at the stale parchment that layer at the center of the mess. Her attire was lazy, thick grey sweatpants and and oversized shirt were just perfect for a late night brainstorm session. The glasses adorned on her drowsy face were beginning to slip off as a loud knock erupted from her office door. Hange quickly, and quite messily, tousled her hair before reaching out for the door knob. When she peeled through the crack, she was surprised to see Levi standing just outside. His face looked a little irritated, if not pained. She noticed he was fully dressed in his uniform. Hange opened the door without a second thought and let him inside.

"Oh, hey, Levi. I wasn't expecting to see you here so late at night. What are you doing up?"

His steely eyed gaze held her simple brown ones for a fraction of a moment.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that listening to you work would put my mind at ease for a few hours."

Hange smiled sadly at him. She knew that he'd always had trouble sleeping, and she was actually glad to see that he'd rather spend his night with her than alone in his own room.

"Of course. I'm not doing anything exciting, though. Just shifting through some drawings and unfinished paperwork. Maybe I'll do a sketch later."

Levi only nodded his head in response.

"I'm happy with whatever background noise you have tonight. Just make sure you don't break any glass. You've already shattered two of your beakers and a flask in the last week."

Hange laughed. It was full and made her feel relaxed. Levi then handed her a small bag. When she opened it, it was filled with all sorts of foods. There were potatoes, beets, radishes, and even a small loaf of bread. She looked at him and saw that his face had a pink tint to it. Especially in the cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, Levi! You didn't have to get all of this! Thank you so much."

Levi merely said,

"You haven't eaten anything in the past couple of days. Don't forget to think about yourself too."

His ears turned a shade darker than beetroot red, and he strutted over to the chair he always sits in. Hange laughed again, loudly and with a small snort. She set the bag of goods onto the side of her desk and began flipping through all the work she still had to finish. There were diagrams and charts that she had just finished, but probably needed updating. Other sheets had experiences of expeditions and trips far beyond the walls. She had enjoyed writing those one, especially. The fluttering of the papers was easily soothing to ears fortunate enough to listen to the sound. It was rhythmic and varied in tone and pitch. The more you listened, the deeper it put you in your trance. Levi was almost completely dozed off before he snapped himself awake with the surreal nightmares that played before his dreary eyes. He sighed and looked over at Hange. She was focused and in control of the information that was all gathered in her hands. She was so intelligent, and Levi trusted she always made the best decisions for the better. Humanity was always first on her mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Levi then stood up and strutted over to her desk and pulled up a wooden stool that stood nearby. Hange glances up and Levi for a moment and set down her papers in a way that he could read what she had recently written. She opened the second drawer of her desk and took out a fresh sheet of parchment and layed it out so she could sketch the latest titan formations and anatomy. Her hands were skilled and quick, evenly calculated and experienced. These moments were Hange's favourites.

Levi took a long moment looking over the new data and set his mind elsewhere. He drifted off and eventually fell asleep.

Hange noticed that Levi fell asleep in the stool, and quietly stood up from her chair. She walked over to the sleeping boy and lifted him into her arms. She was careful not to break anything as she headed towards the door of her office. Her movements were thoughtful as she walked to Levi's room. She wasn't worried of making any noise in the halls because she didn't wear any shoes to stomp in. Her feet touched the cool grounds, and made their way to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with the warm scents of pine needles. Hange herself still smelled like ink and parchment, but it was a nice compound. It smelled like a lot of sleepless nights. Levi's bed was neatly made before she laid him down. His skin was soft and youthful, still flawless after hours in the relentless sun. Hange took a few moments to just look at how peaceful he looked. His expression was soothed and relaxed, and his body wasn't tense either. Levi looked as though he was free from all the troubles that he had. Hange yawned and climbed into his bed with him. He was warm and cozy. Hange fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. chapter two wren

chapter two / wren

Levi awoke with a small lump in his throat. Hot tears rolled down his face as he looked about his surroundings. He was in his room, and Hange was wrapped in his arms. Levi quickly sat upright in his bed and thought of the night. He hadn't done anything rash, had he? He remembered being in Hange's office and falling asleep on the wooden stool near her desk. Levi couldn't remember anything past that.

He peered his eyes to the window. Levi heard a small red-backed wren singing a morning song. Levi wiped the tears from his dreams, and softly layed back onto the thick covers. He could hear Hange breathing deeply. Levi rolled over to his side to look at her face.

 _Hange is actually really attractive,_ Levi thought.

He took a few long, drawn out moments to gaze into her features. The lines around her eyes from smiling, the way her nose was so straight, the soft edges of her jawline. Everything seemed right with her. She was brilliant, beautiful, honest - well, maybe too honest.

Hange seemed to be the yin to his yang.

 _She's messy, loud, reckless, and she doesn't even remember to keep herself in check. Why is she even in my bed with me?_

Levi took a breath and placed his hand on Hange's shoulder, and gently shook her awake. Hange moaned quietly. Levi's ears and face turned purple as he shook her again, but this time with a bit more urgency. Hange started coming around.

Levi started, "Hange, wake up. It's morning. The birds are already out."

Hange responded by putting the covers over her head. She moaned again, but it was threatening. Levi shook her again, vigorously and proceeded to shout,

"HANGE. GET OUT OF MY BED, FOUR EYES."

Hange slowly got out from under the covers and turned her head around. Hange looked at Levi with a utterly terrifying gaze, yet she spoke low and quietly.

"What did you just call me?"

Levi has never been intimidated by Hange, so this was a first. He was flustered and vulnerable, he had never felt this way before. Levi blushed furiously and said,

"Get out of my bed, Hange."

It was as if Hange was never really _there_ until she saw Levi act this uncomfortable. She suddenly gained all of her senses and had full consciousness, springing herself out of his bed. Her face held so much embarrassment, it was funny. Levi, as flustered as he was, couldn't help but laugh. Hange was genuinely surprised by this. She hurriedly smoothed our her shirt and left his bedroom. Even as she left, she could still hear Levi's pleasant laugh echo throughout the halls of the Survey Corps.

Levi smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 _huh?_

Levi thought over his recent encounters and realized he had started to grow soft to Hange.

 _Tch. Need to fix that faster than immediately._

As Levi changed into a fresh change of clothes, he caught a glance at something reflecting off his nightstand. When he looked over to see what had caught his eye, Levi saw a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. They were bent and filthy, and Levi picked them up gingerly, afraid he might break them.

 _Tch._

Levi glided to the bathroom where he washed the thick lenses. He looked around his room for something to better hold the frame together, and spotted a thick piece of thread neatly placed in a miscellaneous desk drawer of his. After looping the string around, the glasses held slightly more firm, and held its shape. Levi held them up to the window, double checking he hadn't missed any grime on them. They were now spotless.

Levi's eyes had returned to their cold and unfeeling gaze as he strutted out of his room. It was just a after dawn as he came down the hall, glasses in the small pocket attached to his hip. His stride was long and barely audible as he rounded the corner near Erwin's office.

A loud crash suddenly sounded from the other end of the hall where Hange's makeshift laboratory was. The sound of Hange's bloodcurdling scream erupted into the air. Levi's eyes went wide as he burst into Hange's office to find her kneeling to a pile of broken glass. A translucent white liquid was etched along all the grout and tile on the floor. His sudden entrance startled Hange, making her turn her face over to him. Levi's breath caught when he saw her face torn from the shards of contaminated glass. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears rolled down the sides of her jawline. Hange's voice broke as she cried out and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands were bloodied from the glassware, and her wrinkled uniform was stained deep reds.

Erwin came just seconds after Levi. He quickly shouted orders that could be heard from the other side of the building. Hange continued to sob as she clutched her bleeding sides, helplessly delirious. Levi grabbed her wrist and looked into her blurry eyes.

" _Hange_."

She tried and failed to stifle her screams and wails.

"Hange, look at me."

Levi's tone was serious and urgent. He needed her to listen to him, to calm down.

" _Breathe."_

Hange looked at him so desperately as she looped her fingers around his. Her words were barely decipherable as she tried to talk to him. Hange tried to whisper around the large lump in her throat.

"It hurts, Levi. It hurts so much. The glass. The glass is still. . . stabbing. . . into my. . . side."

Levi looked down at the red that had stated to pool around her. He couldn't see where the original puncture wound was.

 _Tch_.

The room then started flooding with soldiers and nurses. They ripped into her shirt, trying to find the source of all the bleeding that had pooled around her kneeling body. Levi looked at Erwin, whose face was grim and stricken with concern. He looked over at Levi,

"Has any other broken equipment harmed her?"

Levi shook his head as colour left his already pale face. Hange's wails started to die as they pulled out a large piece of glass from her abdomen. Her breathing was labored, but it started to have a tempo as the sharp pain dulled into an irritating throb. Levi looked across at Hange's desk and saw a pair of thick and worn pair of glasses. Straps made from rabbit hide were slightly discoloured from sweat and blood. He dug into his side pocket and found the thin rimmed pair. Levi took Hange's hand and placed her glasses inside her palm. He wrapped her finger around them, allowing her to identify the foreign object.

She sucked in a quick breath.

Hange's face flushed and her eyes were searching between scorching tears.

She found Levi's hand and sqeezed it tight, and Levi squeezed back.

After Hange had fallen asleep in the infirmary, Levi came to clean up her office. He was determined to set everything so that it nothing would fall and break. Outside the window, a small wren sang its song once more.


	3. chapter three limited

chapter three / limited

The dull, throbbing pain burned into Hange's side as she sat up in the infirmary. The smell of alcohol buried into her nose as she examined the bandages wrapped around herself. She found that she had a skull-splitting headache, and thirsted for buckets of water. The day had only just begun, yet Hange felt an overcoming sense of dread. She heard a quiet knock on her door as she gathered her senses. Holding her head in her cut palm, she whispered,

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Levi. His indifferent gaze held her in a trance as he quickened his stride towards her. His hair was kept neat and tidy, save for a few strands that stuck up. The smell of soap was wafted into her nose as he approached the bed. Hange placed a hand on her side as she grimaced and saw the room momentarily spin about her. She tried to hide this quickly, but her attempt was futile as Levi frowned at her. Hange felt such weight in the room, and sighed as she layed back onto the bed.

Levi gripped the bed frame that "contained" Hange. It didn't contain her, just told her where her boundaries should be. The people who are put in this beds are known for trying to leave before they healed, so it was appropriate they used it on her. His eyes traveled over Hange's body as he looked over at the many bandages that stretched around her. Her hands, her knees, her torso; all covered in gauze and bandages. Levi felt sharp, stabbing feelings of remorse. He could have prevented this from happening if he wasn't so uptight, if he hadn't pushed her away. His feelings gnawed at him, yet his face portrayed no show true emotions. The sensations of his guilt rattled through his body as he tried to get his senses back into reality.

Hange looked at Levi with such sorrow in her eyes as she whispered in a raspy voice,

"I'm sorry."

Levi's face showed true shock, but quickly turned into a scowl as he regripped the metal frame.

"Sorry? All you have to say is sorry? HANGE, YOU COULD HAVE DIED. Does it seem like sorry could ever be enough to make me forgive you? Like your wounds don't affect me?"

Levi's voice cracked as his volume increased. Tears bubbled over his vision as he looked at Hange. Her eyes were opened and looking straight into him, maybe even through him.

Hange never could have imagined Levi having so much weight on his shoulders. Not only did he carry all the lives lost, but the lives still waking up every morning.

Hange sucked in a sharp intake of breath as she turned to the bedside table. She took her thin rimmed glasses and put them on the bridge of her straight nose. Still speaking barely over a whisper, Hange told Levi,

"If it takes some cuts as bruises to get one step closer to saving humanity, I will gladly take the risk."

Hange looked determined to live. But, at the same time, she looked exhausted. He couldn't let her die because it would save one person. He wouldn't let that happen.

Levi's tears ran down his face as he took Hange's hand into his. His scowl had turned into broken sobs.

"No,"

He whimpered.

A knock sounded at the door. Levi quickly wiped away the teardrops that had stained his face, and Hange fixed her glasses. Levi briskly went to open the door and opened it to see Erwin. The blond boy eyed the room and saw Hange. He nodded and looked at her from afar, saying,

"Hope you've been doing well, Hange."

Hange spoke softly and said,

"Better than some."

Her words stuck to Levi like a fly trapped in honey. He looked at her one more time before Erwin gripped his shoulder. His face was stern, and his eyes spoke in serious tone.

"Levi," he started. "Come with me for a moment."

Levi put on his blank stare as he walked out of the infirmary. His face felt tight, and his legs were as heavy as lead. He continued to walk, though. No one needs to see him as he did just moments ago. They ended up in Hange's lab. The thick liquid on the floor was identified by Hange to be titan drool, but it was already cleaned up and disposed of, along with all the other bits of trash and loose, meaningless papers. Everything was organized, filed, and looking spotlessly cleaned. It was just as Levi had left it.

Erwin took a seat in a thick, pillowy chair. It was one of many that were scattered around each other. Hange's office was very nice, considering all the books, space, and equipment she had in there. It was warm, and still smelled of ink and parchment paper. No amount of cleaning could rid of the smell, but at least it was pleasant. Levi took a seat in the small wooden stool across from Erwin. They started a long discussion about what would have to take place because of this incident.

Hange looked at the bleak walls of the infirmary. She was bored and felt quite stuffy in the still room. Hange sighed as she sat up, her hands reaching for a latch the held up her bed frame. The old thing was rusted, so it creaked when it came down. Her face scruntinized as it did this, hoping it wouldn't bring nurses her way. She dangled her legs over the bed, nearing the floor. Hange looked right and left to make sure her coast was clear as she stood. She winced, grabbing her side. As Hange shifted her arm to fully grasp her abdomen, she hopped off of the bed and make an awkward dash to the door. She made it out into the hallway and the air was already cooler and refreshing. Hange giggled as she made her way towards her lab, excited that she would be able to sit in a comfy chair again. Her hand gripped the cool, metal doorknob and twisted the rectangular handle to open. As she opened the door, her face plastered with a dastardly smile, her eyes befell upon Erwin and Levi. Hange knew she was trapped.


	4. chapter four boredom

chapter four / boredom

Hange's face fell as she gazed upon the two of them. Erwin twisted his body and Levi raised an uninterested eyebrow. Her palms started sweating as she quietly shut the door and walked down the hallway, trying to go as fast as she could. Levi opened the door and saw her (trying) to make a run for it.

 _Tch_.

Hange hadn't gone far before she felt a cool hand rest gently on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, her eyes fearing what she would she. Levi's face was still cold and inexpressive, but there was something in his eyes that was different. Hange couldn't pinpoint what it was. She slowed her brisk pace down to a stop and leaned against the nearest wall. Her head was spinning, yet all she could think about were the two looks she got from them. Erwin didn't looked any shocked, but it was the amount of disappointment that practically radiated from him. Hange still couldn't figure out Levi's look, but it sure was different.

Hange craned her neck to face Levi. His face was lined with desperation, yet his voice was even and cold.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hange looked at the ground with defeat, her hand still pressed firmly against the wall as she panted. Her eyes staring at the ground, she quietly snickered,

"You really think I wouldn't of tried to escape? I hated being holed up in that stuffy hell. It was nightmarish, and who would want to be in there? You're constantly being watched by people who unintentionally hurt you by trying to fix you. Do you honestly believe you would have watched me be in there for another second?"

Erwin sauntered towards the two of them, his stature quite casual and relaxed. He looked so undisturbed, in fact, that it was terrifying. The kind of terrifying where you didn't know what would happen next. Hange felt a bead of sweat run down the naps of her neck. Between her panting breaths, she flicked her eyes at them, afraid to speak. Before she opened her mouth to say something, Erwin said,

"I was expecting your arrival, just not that soon. I can see that you are determined to get back to work, Hange, but there is also a given time for you to rest. You are already leaps and bounds ahead of what you should be worried about, so you have plenty of time to heal. The next expedition is in three weeks. We will be heading towards the giant forest for safety and coverage, along with the advantage that is the trees. You are ordered to be in you bedroom at all times for the next three weeks. Levi will bring you your journals and a couple new pencils to write down your new theories and hypothesis's. He will also be in charge of keeping his eye on you and bringing your meals. I don't expect you to deviate from this one, Hange."

And with that, he left. Hange watched him as he went into his office, only to be interrupted by Levi. He propped her against himself to help her walk to her bedroom. His breathing was quiet, and the atmosphere was thick. Hange looked around nervously before speaking to him. Hange breathed,

"Thank you for helping me walk. It was a nightmare to do it with this cut here."

Hange pointed to her side, but Levi didn't look. He never said anything as they slowly walked through the halls that reached Hange's room. She felt the tension surrounding him, so she just went and sat on her bed. Hange waved at Levi before giving him a sad smile. He merely rolled his eyes and headed to get her supplies. It was going to be a very long day.

The evening sun fell upon the dusty horizon as Hange sighed, doodling mindless drawings onto a random piece of paper. She didn't feel the pain of her injuries any longer, the boredom completely masked over her. There was a string that ran through the hall and attached itself to Erwin's office. She pulled on the string, signaling to Erwin she had a question of sorts. Moments later, Erwin was in her doorway.

"Standing up already?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I was wondering if we have any instruments laying around."

Her question surprised Erwin, making his mouth hang open for a few seconds. He stroked the growing stubble with his fingers, pondering. He took a long moment to think. Suddenly, his eyes lit brightly.

"We do, in fact. Though, it's fragile and some people find it hard to play."

Hange's face grew a deep smile.

"I'd like to learn something while I'm waiting for my body to finish healing already."

Her voice was loud again, sure and full. Erwin shook his head, a small smirk hidden behind a mop of hair that fell in his face. He headed off. Hange giggled to herself, excited to see what he pulls out. Erwin eventually came back to her room, holding a small wooden case. It was extremely worn, the mahogany paint wearing thin against the smooth finish. Hange's eyes radiated the type of excitement you feel off a child.

She put the case one the ground, admiring it. The worn finish still reflected the sunlight that poured in. There were two latches in either side of the case. Hange flicked them with a satisfying _smack_ and opened it. The instrument was in five parts, and it looked complicated in her eyes, seeing all of the keys. It was dark brown in colour with copper keys, screws, and springs. There was a side pocket next to the instrument. Inside it were a piece of cloth, a stick of grease, and many flat wooden pieces. Erwin sat on the floor next to Hange and started explaining all of the parts of it. After he was done, Hange asked him,

"And what is this thing called, again?"

"A clarinet."

 _Fascinating._


	5. chapter five notes

chapter 5 / notes

Sweat travelled down Levi's back as he did a routine training session. The hot sun made his back glisten in the sweltering heat. His eyes wandered to the building many times, flickering to look through Hange's window. He could see her writing vigorously as she picked up some weird looking _thing_. Levi stopped and headed inside, telling Erwin he needed to get Hange her breakfast. Erwin smirked and allowed him to leave. He gathered his wet clothes and went into the cool building, taking his time to get to the mess hall. The loaves of bread were still warm and soft, so Levi swiftly took two and slinked back outside. The entrance to the other building was a little bit farther away, but Levi's even pace had him inside once more fairly quickly.

As Hange's room was growing closer, distant sounds began to drift and dance around Levi's ears. They were not unpleasant, only inexperienced, though Levi could not describe what kind of sound this was.

 _Smooth, deep and rich, maybe even a bit wooden._

The sound strengthened as Levi's steps grew nearer of Hange's door. His brows furrowed as his hand gripped the doorknob and turned it quietly. As he peeped through the crack in the door, he saw Hange take her pencil and write letters and notes across parchment. Her speed was fast, telling Levi that she was focused and determined to work on whatever project she had. Though it was cooler inside than out, sweat started to form on her forehead, running down her temples. Her shirt was tied into a knot and exposed her bandages more than they were already. She picked up the forgein object once for, wrapping her soft lips around the tip of it. She drew in a large breath and blew into the thing, creating a dark and rich sound that brought a heavenly mood. His face softened as he opened the door wider, trying to absorb all of Hange with his eyes as fast as possible. She didn't notice him at first. Instead, she moved her fingers slowly against the object, changing pitch. She stopped and cried out in excitement. She carefully set the instrument down and shot her arms up in the humid air, unintentionally lifting her shirt in the process. Levi's eyes opened further as he noticed the extent at which her bandages were. They covered her entire torso, from shoulders to hips. Levi's face flushed pink as he knocked on her open door. Hange's cut face whipped around at him, startled.

"Levi!"

She burst into a wicked grin, spreading from ear to ear. The small cuts she had on her face were scabbed, but healing. Levi knew some would leave scars. Hange jumped up from her seat on the floor and embraced quickly Levi as tightly as she could before wincing and backing away, clutching her side once more. Her smile had threatened to leave her face because of this dastardly wound. She looked at him while his hands protectively grabbed her. He looked deep into her eyes for any signs of further hurt, but he only saw surprise and the widening of her pupils. The space between them was close and intense. It was far closer than he had ever gotten to her, to anyone. Levi could feel Hange's shallow breaths as she continued staring at him. He felt that his moves were suspiciously instinctive because he had no control over his sudden reaction. Levi realized what he had done and removed his hands accordingly. His face and ears darkened every tense second that went by. He bent his neck to face the ground and handed Hange her breakfast. Hange took a second to look at the bread, apparently lost in space from the close encounter. She then shook her head and took them from his warm hands. As she pulled away, Levi darted out of the room, leaving Hange in empty silence.

Levi ran to his own room and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pacing back and forth between the nightstand and door. His body groaned as he pulled on his scalp, unsure of how to control the embarrassment that rattled through his body. Waves of heat rushing towards his face made him breathe deeply.

" _MmmmMmMmMmMMMMMMMMM_ "

Levi stiffly walked around his room, quietly grunting to himself before calming down. The window pane let in golden rays as he sat down onto his bed. Levi threw on a clean uniform and looked outside the radiant window. Erwin was out, commanding a small flank of rookies, telling them how to better fight an Abnormal and why it's important to use the flares. Levi sighed, finally calmed to his usual self.

There was a small and reluctant knock on the wooden doors of Levi's room, followed the undeniable sound of an anxious sigh. Levi curiously furrowed his brows as he strolled to the door and swung it open. Hange was outside. Her thumbs twiddled with each other, her eyes darting across the hallway, her posture shifting nervously. She smiled sheepishly at him. At these little things seem to matter so much.

"Can I come in?"

Levi outstretched his hand for her to grab. She took in gingerly, careful to not disturb the bandages on her hands. Hange didn't look at Levi directly as she said her thanks. Her composure was off as she found herself a seat near his personal desk. Hange took a second to find herself along with the words she wanted to use.

"I can't take these bandages off by myself. My arms won't let me reach to the start of them, and it hurts if I try to hard."

Levi's eyes widened with surprise as he sat straightened himself. His legs were slightly heavier than what he was comfortable with, but he brushed himself aside and asked,

"I'm here to help you, Hange. Besides, it was an order from Erwin to watch over you, wasn't it?"

Hange's body suddenly relaxed as she let out a shuddered sigh.

"Thank you, Levi."


	6. chapter six bubbles

chapter six / bubbles

The cool hands that drifted across Hange's back gave her immense chills that rattled through her spine. Sounds of the bandages echoed throughout the quiet room as Levi slowly undid them, trying not to hurt Hange in the process. Every now and then, Hange would wince, and he would slowly run a few digits over the area, soothingly. It almost hurt him as much as it hurt her, seeing her suffer this way.

 _Tch._

"This one is going to hurt a lot."

Levi felt Hange brace herself as he tore another section off her filthy body. Dried blood caked onto her like mud, some parts still mildly bleeding. The skin on her back was still relatively smooth besides the rough spots littered around. Hange's pale skin was covered in a thin, shiny sheen of sweat as the colour on her face slowly left. Her eyes had a glassy look to them as Levi finished unraveling the last section of her torso. The legs and arms were easy work, taking only about a few moments to get them off of her. The sounds of the fabric ripping billowed inside of Hange's head as she felt the cool sensations of fresh air. But it was forgotten quickly, as the pain of the bandages that stuck to her body were torn apart, the cuts sent sharp and stabbing pains. Moans erupted the more they were stripped off. It was an unimaginable amount of pain. There was a stench in the air now, filling the noses of both of them. Cleaning would not get this smell out.

Hange was naked now, nothing on her body as Levi walked to his bathroom and filled the tub with hot, steamy water. His eyes masked something as he worked to get the perfect temperature. Hange looked at the hair that fell in front of eyes, the blood that had gotten onto his skin, the way he was collected and in the moment. He was calm, but diligent. The steely grey blue eyes were strung as taut as the strings on a new violin, sharp with intimidation yet flat from emotion. Hange imagined running her fingers along his angled jawline, the way the sharp contrast would feel. It was mesmerizing, watching Levi. The smooth skin than ran down his neck, onto his shoulders, stretching elsewhere would be as soft as she could imagine. Softer than the light touches of his hands.

Levi turned at her, refraining from looking at her nakedness for too long, and motioned her to come forth. Hange did so willingly, uncomfortable as though his eyes were daggers that were held at her throat. A chill breeze went by as Hange climbed over the porcelain tub, setting her feet into the hot water. Her body instantly relaxed as she sank in the water, warmth surrounding her as a whole. A slight groan escaped her lips as she took a moment to relish in the moment. Levi walked to a cabinet of his and reached out a calculated hand, grabbing a fresh bar of soap. His eyes were only full of determination, almost like he really was determined to get her clean. His hands dove in the water, startling Hange a bit. She jumped a little and Levi immediately stopped.

"Stop it, shit-face."

Hange felt herself shrink a little as the silence bore into her skin. Levi's hands scrubbed at her feet first, slowly crawling up her toned legs. He didn't really show a sign of any discomfort, just the regular "tch" as he washed her. The water soon started to turn a hue of crimson red. At that point, Levi's hands had started to move to her torso, gently grazing over the deep wounds that had only began to heal. It was heart wrenching to say the least, watching someone's best friend to have to endure this amount of pain. Levi's heart swelled as he thought about his own mother, how she had died a long and agonizingly slow death right in front of his own young yet steely eyes. He stopped for a second, lost in his own head. Hange had noticed a sudden break in the atmosphere as she lifted her head. Though the colour had drained out of her face, Hange still lifted her arm out of the water and grabbed Levi's hand. His neck snapped to face her, momentary shock and fear welling behind his eyes. She gripped him with what strength she had left,

"Hey."

Her eyes trained upon his delicate face.

"You're okay. We're okay."

Levi's face softened as he took in a deep and shuddered breath.

"What did I say about moving so much? You're going to hurt yourself even more than what you had already done, shitty glasses."

Hange giggled as the two of them continued. She sighed as her head shifted to get a better look at him. There were small lines near his eyes where he occasionally smiled. A small scar was hidden underneath his lip that was barely visible with the already pale skin that adorned him. She couldn't remember a time where he wasn't worried about something. A strategy was always running through that troubled mind of his, stealing away the emotions that were buried under years of grief and lonesomeness. There was nothing she could do but be there for him as he fought his mute battles, his own silent war.

The bubbles were wearing thin as the last of Hange was scrubbed down. The bath water was filthy, but it only went to show how little the nurses actually took the time to get people healing right. Levi headed out of the bathroom to fetch Hange some more bandages and loose fitting clothes. It was quiet in the empty where Hange dried off, but it left her thinking on what really happened in Levi's past. Only time would tell her the answers she seeked.


	7. chapter seven bottle

chapter seven / bottle

On top of the warmly stained nightstand was a glass bottle. There was nothing necessarily _in_ the bottle, but it was only used as a symbol for Erwin. It's dark green hue shone brightly against the candle light that looked over the commander's office. He smiled down at it, thinking of all the puns he could say if times were right within his own. The official knew that it would never be a good time to say a pun like that, not with him being an important figure head in a time where more than a third of people died on each expedition. It was quiet in his office, and the silent was suffocatingly thick.

Erwin could hear the shouts of his soldiers across the building. The drunken laughs of his men echoed throughout the halls as he pushed himself away from his desk. There were papers littered about him, most from Hange. She was young and quirky, yes, but she was also fiercely determined to get things done, and that could be terrifying. Her passion for her work has made the Survey Corps soar to new heights in advancements. She really is a tremendous scientist and fighter. There was never a quiet moment with her. The woman was always, in some form, distraught. It was sad to see her in such agonizing pain, but she had brought it on herself. If only she had been careful enough to see the dangers that were right in front of her. Maybe if he had taken more time to train her individually...

The day grew quiet as Erwin took his nightly stroll around the campus, admiring all the looks he got from his men. They were all so determined to fight with him, to fight _for_ him. It was saddening to him. He knew most of these men would die before the age of 30. He knew most of these men would never have children of their own. He knew most of these men would never get to say goodbye. Erwin kept to himself as he walked towards Levi's room. He knocked quietly, trying to not make much of a disturbance. The door creaked open to reveal Levi in the doorway. His expression was as detached as ever, and his hair was neatly made. Before Erwin could speak, Levi motioned him inside. Hange was on his bed, sleeping in very loose clothing. She looked fresh and cleaned and peaceful. New bandages covered almost all of her skin, and there was no excessive bleeding on her side that he could see. It was slightly alarming. Erwin looked over his shoulder at Levi, quirking a questionably large brow.

"I thought she was supposed to be in her room at all times?"

Levi merely shrugged his shoulders. He composure was relaxed, not at all showing a hint of stiffness.

"You can't leave her alone for too long. Her mind gets disturbed, and her thoughts become jarred and confused. She feeds off of stimulation, whether it be people or titans or her own work. The mind she has will be the end of her one day."

His words were solemn. The man of few words was right, though. Erwin remembered when she was just a rookie. Back then, they would lock them alone in a cell to simulate what being a prisoner felt like. It was training for the people who would join the Garrison, though it was required for everyone. Erwin was already out of training, and was invited to witness it. He gazed through the bars as he walked by. Most of them were looking at the ground or sleeping on their cots. Some were mindlessly thinking to themselves. But when he stumbled across Hange's cell, he thought his eyes were lying to him. She was curled into a ball, clawing at her skin. Her teeth were gritted as she rocked herself back and forth. There was a shiny slick coat of sweat on her forehead, and the skin she scratched at was bleeding. She was mumbling incoherently. Hange was in so much pain. Erwin forced them to take her outside and give her a breather. He later vetoed the vote to make this a part of training.

He was not surprised that Hange had left. It was merely a test on how long she would make it.

Two days.

Erwin nodded his head and started to head out of the room. He was infinitely proud of Levi, and he expected only greatness from him. He headed back to his office, the room slightly illuminated by a candle that was lit before Erwin had left his room. The desk chair was as tempting as ever, beckoning him to take a seat and relax, do the paperwork he needed to do. He sighed as he made his way over, the slow movements of his feet thumping against the ground. Erwin was tired, and his posture slumped and relaxed as he sat down with a _thud._ It was good to know that he could count on someone so willingly. Though, at the same time, it was frightening knowing that Hange was always a ticking time bomb. The commander leaned back in his chair and pondered about the various choices that were layed out before him. All of the battle strategies were looking at him beggingly, but so was a bottle of wine.

Erwin sighed as he closed his eyes, his hands resting causally behind his head. His eyes threatened to close, but he decided that it was okay for him to have his own time to heal his mind. It was quiet now, the only thing that you could really hear in Erwin's office was his own quiet breathing. His mind whirred with thoughts and emotions that has hit him throughout the day. His eyes were dropping as he drifted off, peacefully. He realized in his sleep that nothing could be as simplistic as he wanted it to be.


End file.
